Apologies
by rosexknight
Summary: In which Belle and Gold make up in the pawn shop. My own extension on the scene in "Family Business." Warning: Contains Pawn Shop smut.


"All I managed to do was take advantage of the dagger and hurt you, my true love."

Belle was on her knees in the pawn shop, Rumple before her. The dagger lay beside them, the brunette having dropped it the moment she spotted his neck. It was only a small cut. Easily mended with magic if it weren't the dagger that had caused it. The dagger by a fly of _her_ hand. She was trembling, near tears, trying desperately to calm herself to no avail.

"I don't even know if I deserve to be with you anymore."

Her words cut through Rumpelstiltskin, and he felt as if she'd ripped his heart out. Fear and gilt welled up inside him. He shook his head, desperately trying to make her see that she was wrong, afraid she would leave. She couldn't leave. Not now.

"No no no. You were only doing what you thought was right."

Belle's breath hitched in her chest and her blue orbs drifted up to his. She gulped, blinking back the tears. "You forgive me?"

Her voice wasn't shaky, but there was a hint of desperation to it. Foolish girl. Did she really think after all the time she'd stood by him this would make a difference?

"Of course I forgive you."

A wave of relief crashed over Belle and she was soon pulling herself to him, holding him, clinging to him. Rumple said nothing, just held her, caressed her hair as he let her trembling slow.

"Thank you for telling me everything." He said, because she was expecting him to say something like this. Because now he knew how to protect her.

"I never should have kept a secret from you. Especially since I know you would never keep one from me." She said, sighing softly, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Rumpelstiltskin held his wife tighter, feeling a pang in his chest somehow more painful than any cut she could have given him. "And I love you too." He breathed.

His bride pulled him into a kiss, one that felt bittersweet on his lips. But he could feel the passion behind it. The apology. He slanted his mouth against hers as his cane clattered to the floor and the now free hand wove itself into her hair. No. _He_ was sorry.

Before Belle knew what was happening she found her back against wood. The front desk, she supposed. She gave a surprised squeak, which only prompted Rumple to continue, taking small pauses only to breath before his lips were on hers again. For a moment, common sense ran through her mind, and she tried to pull away. Someone might come in. Someone might see. But he wasn't having it, only holding her tighter, pressing her harder against the wood.

"R-Rumple…" She said breathlessly before he could capture her in the tantalizing dance of his lips again.

"What is it?" He practically growled, his lips finding her neck and tracing hot fire over it.

"The door…someone could—"

He waved his hand, and a soft click rang from the door, indicating that it was locked. "Taken care of."

The brunette's breath hitched in her throat, trying desperately to will her mind to hang onto what common sense his lips and wandering hands weren't driving away. This wasn't right. Weren't they supposed to be on the bed? There was at least a back room.

"Here?" She asked with a tremble in her throat, her hands finding his shoulders and running over them. Was she doing that? Or were they just moving? She didn't know anymore.

"Here." Came the same husky growl against the nape of her neck, and Belle caved.

Rumpelstiltskin wasted no time when he felt her clinging to him. His lips moved up and down her neck, bless her for always wearing her hair up. His teeth nipped and his tongue soothed. He relished in the whimpers and squeaks that came from her lips, those lips he was once again on. This time her reply was eager, and he was grateful. He needed this. _They _needed this. She needed to know how sorry he was for a secret he wasn't ready to tell her. And he'd show her…

Belle's breath only became more ragged as his hands wandered over her. Legs, waist, breats, back, hair, it didn't seem to matter to him as long as she was against him, though she was grateful for the wood at her back for leverage. He was undressing her then, unbuttoning her blouse and pulling at her skirt, apparently his mind too clouded by passion to worry about magic. The brunette followed suit, tugging away his jacket, loosening his tie, getting him out of the damn cloth. It was her turn for her hands to wander over him. Back, arms, chest, hair, neck.

Her hand froze as she felt the small gash under her fingertips, but Rumple only kissed her. He took her hand from the spot and moved it to his chest where she could feel his heart pounding just as hard as hers, almost in perfect synchronization. She let her eyes flutter closed once again, lulling herself in that heartbeat as her lips ran over his shoulder.

The pants he was wearing had grown significantly tighter, and he had grown more impatient. The Dark One waved his hand and they were both bare. Belle shivered as the new air ran along her exposed body, but it wasn't long before cold was replaced with warmth.

She was on the floor now, breathing ragged and cheeks burning from a blush. Her Rumple had never been so forward before, but she didn't mind in the slightest. She leaned up, her hands running along his chest and waist, lips moving electric traces over anything they could find. Finally, she stopped at his neck, tenderly kissing the length of the wound she had caused, her way of showing she was sorry. So _so_ sorry.

"I love you." She whispered, trying to find her breath as he settled between her, hands ravishing her bare breasts and pinching her sensitive nipples to peak.

Oh he loved the way she squirmed under his touch, how her warmth felt against his length. How her nipple felt in his mouth. "And I love you too." He returned against her silky skin before sliding inside of her.

She moaned and bucked as her body gladly welcomed him, warm walls stretching around him in the perfect sensation of tightness without being painful. He would never tire of that sight. How her lips parted and her eyes shut and she made the most delicious sound. Even against the hard wooden floor she was beautiful and perfect.

Rumple paused as their arms wrapped around each other and they held each other tightly as he moved, the sensations he was giving her making her body hot, melting against him.

Somehow, this time was different. For both of them. It wasn't just physical pleasure. It was emotional. As if their entire act was an apology already said. A plea for forgiveness already given.

Belle opened her mouth to say something as she felt his hot breath against her neck, but then he shifted her position slightly, and the new spot he hit only made her shudder and moan out his name. He growled hers in turn, picking up the pace as she struggled to keep up. Harder. Faster. And right there yes right there.

With a simultaneous sound of ecstasy the two of them shuddered in each other's arms and rode their climax. The two weren't aware of how long they stayed there, entagled in each other on the pawn shop floor.

"We should probably move to the bed…" Belle finally said groggily. Rumple only hummed in agreement. "We could go to Granny's for supper." She offered, answered in turn by another hum. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair as his head rested on her chest. It was obvious Rumple didn't want to move, and Belle was content with that.


End file.
